


Were You Dazzled by the Same Constellation?

by lucernis



Series: 100 Stars in the Sky [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, First Kiss, Getting Together, Logic | Logan Sanders In Love, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Pining Idiot, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucernis/pseuds/lucernis
Summary: Logan knows that Virgil is in love with Roman, but he can’t fathom why that would be.(It’s a good thing for everyone, then, that Logan is wrong.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: 100 Stars in the Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736359
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	Were You Dazzled by the Same Constellation?

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt “you love him” “but i’m _in_ love with you” for my 100 follower celebration on tumblr
> 
> only warning here is for slight misunderstandings

Logan knew a wide variety of things. He knew the Earth’s rotation was slowing at an almost imperceptible rate and that neutron stars could complete up to six hundred rotations per second. He knew that ninety-nine percent of the solar system’s mass came from the sun, that Jupiter’s infamous ‘big red spot’ was growing gradually smaller—he also knew that there was no definite answer as to _why_ that was—and though Logan had learned all he could about black holes, he also knew that they, like so many other things in the universe, were practically a complete mystery.

And yet, no matter how much he learned about the world he lived in, Logan could not for the _life_ of him figure out why Virgil loved Roman.

It wasn’t that Logan thought Roman was _hard_ to love—on the contrary, he’d found that out of everyone in the universe, Roman was one of the _easiest_ people to love. It wasn’t that Roman was cruel or anything other than perfectly chivalrous and kind either, and it wasn’t that Logan didn’t see how someone could fall in love with him. It wasn’t that at all.

The _only_ reason Logan had never thought Virgil would fall in love with Roman was that the two of them simply didn’t… fit. 

Roman was loud. He was dramatic, over-the-top, and genuine with not a single sarcastic bone in his body, full of what Logan considered to be entirely too much energy. He wasn’t someone Logan thought that Virgil—with his tendency to keep to the background, completely silent until he felt the need to interject a witty quip or two, full of only subdued expressions and perfectly dry humor—would fall in love with.

While Logan knew the appeal of the whole ‘opposites attract’ dynamic, he’d never considered it for Virgil. Perhaps he was simply too caught up in his own feelings to realize what was happening until it was too late, far, far too late to do anything at all, but—

But the point was, Virgil didn’t seem the type to fall in love with someone who was a foil to him in almost every way.

Logan may have been biased, but he felt that Virgil would be better suited to date someone who complimented his strengths and could temper the worst of his flaws, someone who could calm him when he became too panicked to think straight, someone like… 

Like Logan himself. 

But no. He wasn’t the one Virgil had fallen in love with, and Logan could accept that. After all, who would have fallen in love with _him_ over Roman?

 _Not Virgil, apparently,_ Logan thought to himself as he watched Roman whisper something in Virgil’s ear. 

_Definitely not,_ he mentally confirmed as Virgil laughed his way through the blush that blossomed over his face.

Then Virgil was walking towards Logan, and he didn’t think he’d be able to handle whatever conversation that was to follow. He darted around a corner, pretending he hadn’t seen his friend walking down the hallway towards him.

“Hey, L!”

_Shit._

“Logan, wait up!”

 _No use running now._ Logan plastered what was likely a horribly unconvincing smile on his face as he turned towards Virgil and moved to the side of the hallway, waiting for him to catch up. “Hey.”

Virgil frowned, seeing through Logan’s facade immediately. “ ‘s something wrong?”

“No! Of course not. Why do you ask?”

Squinting at him suspiciously, Virgil just shook his head. “No reason. But hey, can I talk to you about something?”

Logan felt his heart drop. “Is it about Roman?”

“Yes? Well, not really.” Virgil paused. “I mean, sort of, I guess?”

“Ah. I see. You love him.”

“I— what? That— no.” Virgil paused again, looking faintly confused. “Well, kinda. Not really. Um, why do you say that?” 

“Simple. You do love him, do you not? Is that what you wanted to tell me, that you two are a couple now?”

“No! Definitely not that,” Virgil said with a cringe. 

“You don’t have to lie, Virgil. I saw him at your locker earlier, and I saw the way he made you blush. There’s no use in hiding anything from me now.”

 _“Oh,”_ Virgil said, realization lighting his features. “Oh, no. That’s not— that isn’t what was happening at _all._ ”

“Then what did happen?”

“Well,” Virgil cleared his throat. “Well. You know how you claimed I loved him?”

“That was less than a minute ago.”

“Right. Yes. Um, while I _do_ love Roman, I love him in the same way I’d love, like, Patton or Janus, you know? Like a friend, if not a brother. But you? Logan, I may love him, but I’m _in_ love with you.”

Logan stood there for a moment, blinking as he tried to process Virgil’s words. “Sorry, could you repeat that? I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to say.”

“I’m in love with _you,_ Logan. Not Roman.”

“If that’s true, then what have you two been doing alone recently? And why did he make you blush?” Logan questioned, gaze intent. He so desperately wanted what Virgil said to be true, but he was going to have to be one hundred percent sure it was before he believed it.

“Oh, uh,” Virgil looked away, unable to meet Logan’s eyes for a moment, “that’s because he was trying to set me up with you. And the blush was—” Virgil coughed awkwardly, blush returning in full force. “Yeah, that one you don’t really need to know. Just. Roman being his romantic self,” he laughed, and Logan was reminded forcefully of something Virgil had sent him once about adding the slang word ‘lmao’ to the end of text messages to diffuse the tension.

“Oh,” he said.

“Mhm,” Virgil agreed.

“So you aren’t in love with Roman?”

“Yeah, _absolutely_ not.”

“And you _are_ in love with me?” 

“Very much so.”

“And you’re aware that many high school relationships are ill-fated or doomed to failure?”

“Some risks are worth it, L.”

“Then… could I kiss you?”

“I’d like that,” Virgil whispered, his voice having suddenly gone a bit hoarse. 

So Logan kissed Virgil. It was quick, and only on the cheek, but he _had_ kissed him. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Logan admitted, a soft smile growing on his face.

“Hng,” Virgil replied, face impossibly red.

“Was that— was that okay?”

“Oh, um. Yeah. _Yeah,_ that was more than okay.”

“Good,” Logan said, and for once he wasn’t self conscious about the genuine smile spreading across his face. “Does it go without saying, then, that I’m in love with you too?”

“Yeah, L, I think it does.”

This time when Logan kissed him, he gripped both halves of Virgil’s unzipped hoodie and pulled him close. This time, Logan kissed Virgil’s lips, resolving to do it again and again and again—resolving to kiss Virgil as often as he could until the world itself stopped spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have one to give i’d love a comment <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratherstareyed) || [tumblr](ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com) || [tumblr post](https://ratherstarryeyed.tumblr.com/post/617576314341310464/you-love-him-but-im-in-love-with-you)


End file.
